The invention relates to a clutch device for tool holders or for workpiece chucking devices for the releasable form-fitting engagement of a drive shaft of an associate drive source with a spindle of the tool holder or of the workpiece chucking device, said spindle being coaxial with said drive source, whereby the drive shaft and the spindle support separate dog elements.